


What Kind of Couples' Retreat Has Two Beds, Anyway?

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e11 Kuleana (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility), Fade to Black, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve McGarrett, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve swallows heavily at the large, single bed ominously dominating the space of their hotel room like the proverbial elephant in the room. He'd noticed it briefly earlier, but now that it's getting close to bedtime, the sight seems ridiculously suggestive. At least it isn't covered in rose petals or shaped like a heart, Steve thinks.





	What Kind of Couples' Retreat Has Two Beds, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/826213.html?thread=103964261#t103964261): Any, Any male/Any male, forced to share a bed
> 
> Set in an alternate version of 6.11 where the room Steve and Danny shared had only one bed and in which Alyssa cancelled her and Steve's date, so Steve didn't end up going out and getting drunk. In this fic, Steve is generally nicer to Danny than he was in the actual episode.

Danny opens the door to their suite and lets out a long, exasperated sigh. "Well damn, now I guess we'll have to figure out what to do about that."  
  
Steve swallows heavily at the large, single bed ominously dominating the space of their hotel room like the proverbial elephant in the room. He'd noticed it briefly earlier, but now that it's getting close to bedtime, the sight seems ridiculously suggestive. At least it isn't covered in rose petals or shaped like a heart, Steve thinks.  
  
"I swear there were two beds when I booked this room," Steve mutters.  
  
Danny rolls his eyes. "Babe, this is a couples' counseling retreat. What kind of couples' retreat has two beds?" He gestures vaguely with his hand towards the bed. "Considering that sex seminar we're supposed to have tomorrow, I think they probably expect people to use this thing."  
  
Steve bites his lip. God, that seminar tomorrow is going to be embarrassing as hell, even if the other guests already know that Steve and Danny aren't a couple. And thanks to Danny's little comment, he can't help but picture them together in that bed, using it for its intended purpose. His heart races at the heated images flooding through his mind.  
  
Danny sighs again and walks past Steve into the suite. "While you continue having an aneurysm, I'm going to go to the bathroom and change. I'm tired, and hopefully by the time I come out, we can figure out where we're going to sleep tonight." He goes over to the suitcase that he had propped near the wall earlier, takes out some clothes, and retreats to the bathroom.  
  
Steve decides to go ahead and change as well, pulling out clothes from the duffle bag he'd dropped near the couch. As he changes into pajama pants, he tries (and fails) to not think about Danny doing the same thing on the other side of the door.  
  
It's no wonder Danny's exhausted, Steve thinks. So far, this vacation has sucked, and Danny hasn't really enjoyed any of it. All Steve wanted to do was spend some time together with Danny outside of work and reconnect with him, but he screwed up each step along the way. First, he had accidentally booked them in a couples' counseling retreat, because the title for the weekend sounded like the mandatory therapy they'd had to do. Steve had been looking forward to their time together and had uncharacteristically overlooked details like course descriptions. And then he'd gone and actually hurt Danny's ankle when he was trying to get them out of the therapy early so that they could go on a double date with Alyssa and her friend. But Danny obviously wouldn't want to go out after getting injured, and Alyssa had decided to cancel on him. It didn't feel like a huge loss, but Steve had been looking forward to having fun with Danny like they'd had on that double date with Cath and Gabby at the movies a couple years ago. Steve and Danny's quiet dinner at the hotel restaurant together seemed to go okay, but now the issue of their sleeping arrangements has emerged.  
  
By the time Danny comes out of the bathroom, Steve is feeling guilty about screwing up this weekend so badly. But not so guilty that he doesn't notice Danny in his plaid pajama pants and old Newark PD shirt and feel it like a punch to the gut. He's seen his partner in less clothing, when they've gone surfing together, but he's never worn something this domestically intimate in front of Steve before.  
  
Steve reminds himself to quit pining so damn much and focus on what Danny's saying.  
  
"I guess I can take the couch," Danny says with an unhappy little shrug.  
  
The remorse comes back. Danny has been fairly accommodating today, but this is one thing Steve won't allow him to do.  
  
"No, Danny, c'mon, you've hurt your ankle. I'll take that couch."  
  
Danny crosses his arms. "That couch that looks way too small for your giraffe limbs?"  
  
Steve glances over to the couch, which does look uncomfortably small. But he still doesn't want Danny to have a bad night of sleep on top of everything else, and he stares stubbornly at his partner, communicating that through his eyes alone.

Danny groans. "This is so stupid." He walks off towards the bed and starts pulling down the covers. "We're adults, and we can share a bed for one night. I used to share a bed with Matty when I was a little kid, and it was no big deal. And you're military, so I'm sure you're used to tighter sleeping quarters than this."

Steve wishes he could see Danny's face, to see if he actually believes any of what he's saying. It's all true, at least on the surface, but it's not the tight quarters that are giving Steve pause. Steve has been in military bunks and slept right next to other men, but the individual bunks maintained a kind of separation that won't be present tonight. And then there's the fact that this is _Danny_ , and there's no way that Steve can think of Danny as his brother. Steve's not sure how he's going to sleep next to Danny without losing his damn mind.

Steve can't risk explaining the real reason behind his discomfort, so he pushes it down and goes to the other side of the bed, avoiding looking at Danny as he turns down the covers. "You're right," he says. "This is going to be fine."

He settles down on his back, gazing up awkwardly at the ceiling, while Danny does the same. Danny isn't touching him at all, so it should be easy enough to pretend he's sleeping alone. But he can't, and he's glad that the room is dark because it hides how much he's blushing.

Danny yawns, and Steve glances over at him. Danny looks so damn cute when he's sleepy that Steve wishes he could kiss him, but of course that will have to stay in fantasy land, along with a million other things.

Danny's eyes blink as he struggles to keep them open. "Wake me up in time for breakfast tomorrow," he requests.

Steve nods. He had set the alarm on his phone earlier. "Will do."

Danny closes his eyes and turns his head away from Steve. "Good night, babe."

Steve lets out a smile, hopelessly fond. "Night, Danno.

Danny's insomnia doesn't seem to affect him that night, and he quickly dozes off in a few minutes. Steve remains awake, mind racing and hands tingling with the unfulfilled desire to reach out and touch Danny. He holds his arms stiffly straight under the blanket to avoid doing something stupid.

Eventually, Danny shifts in his sleep until he's facing Steve's side. Slowly, he starts to inch closer and closer to Steve until eventually he's pressed directly against Steve's side. Steve holds his breath when that happens, and then he practically passes out when Danny flops over in a way that drops his left leg between Steve's and his head onto Steve's chest.

Danny releases a content noise, and Steve's eyes start to water at how close to perfect this is. Close, but not quite enough, because Danny is just a giant bed hog and would never intentionally cuddle Steve like this. He would probably be horrified if he woke up on top of Steve like this.

"Damn it, Danny, are you trying to kill me?" Steve asks. He laughs, but it sounds more heartbroken than anything else.

There's not much point in keeping his arms stiff, so he reaches them up to embrace his partner and starts softly rubbing up and down his back.

"God, you don't even know what you do to me, do you? With your eyes and your smile and your general Dannyness." Steve stares down at Danny, who is still sleeping and has a peaceful expression. When he's holding Danny like this, Steve can't avoid saying it. "No wonder I'm in love with you."

Danny lets out a chuckle, and Steve tightens his hold in sudden, sharp fear.

Danny lifts his head and smiles right at Steve. "You know, I appreciated the apology at dinner for the whole ankle thing, but this unexpected flattery is working even better for me. Please, continue waxing poetic about my general Dannyness."

Steve had never expected Danny to react like this to a love confession. He had imagined ranting, disbelief, maybe a few punches, but never grinning. Danny seems amused and happy, but Steve can't get his hopes up, not when his reaction doesn't make any kind of logical sense.

_Maybe he didn't hear everything_. Flabbergasted, Steve asks the only question that comes to mind. "How long have you been awake?"

Danny shrugs and his grin turns a little more sheepish. "A few minutes before you asked if I was trying to kill you. I was thinking about telling you off for implying that I was heavy, but then you started to hold me, so I figured I would wait to see if you said anything else."

Steve shakes his head and smirks as something occurs to him. "You intentionally cuddled me?"

"Hey, it's not like you minded, obviously. Though, I've gotta ask, if you're so in love with me, why were you chasing that girl from the plane?"

Steve lowers his gaze to the sheet tucked around him. He can't really look at Danny when he says this. "She liked me, and I never thought I'd have a chance with you. I made it a double date because I just wanted to spend time with you that wasn't us stuck in therapy."

"Steve, I was right here the whole time." He leans down to kiss Steve, and it's even better than Steve imagined. Danny's tongue strokes his, and Steve groans and pull Danny closer by the back of his neck.

Several seconds later, Danny pulls away, gasping for breath. He licks his lips and gives Steve a heated once-over full of promise. "I'm really glad you ended up booking us a room with just one bed."

With Danny on top of him and his hands trailing a teasing path down Danny's sides, Steve is glad as well.

Steve smiles up at Danny, and this time, he doesn't care about the fact that he's hopelessly fond. Danny is right here, exactly where Steve wanted him to be but never believed he would want to be in return.

"Me too," he says. He's not a man of many words, so he pulls Danny down for another kiss. If he can't explain how grateful he is, maybe he can show it in a way that Danny will understand.


End file.
